Burn injuries are caused by fire, chemicals, electricity, and friction and can vary in severity. First degree burns are the least severe, causing redness, and healing relatively quickly. On the other end of the spectrum, fourth degree burns are the most severe, burning down to the level of the muscle and bone. Second and third degree burns fall between these extremes.
Medical professionals often try to strike a balance when deciding how to treat burns. On one hand, if a burn is superficial and relatively dry, then many feel that the wound should be kept moist with water or some sort of ointment or cream. For example, Dr. Xu of China National has developed an “alternative” technique called Moist Exposed Burn Therapy, which, unlike the conventional way to heal a burn victim by keeping the burn wound dry, Professor Xu keeps the patient's burn wound moist. Dr. Xu's treatment regimen requires very little administration of antibiotics and disinfectants to the burn wound. Instead, Dr. Xu uses natural herbs to aid burn-wound healing, wherein natural-plant extracts at the base of a beeswax is the main ingredient used. However, a problem with applying many ointments and/or creams is that such applications often do not help draw heat away from a wound. On the other hand, if a burn is more serious, such as a second-degree burn that is oozing fluid, then there is an enhanced fear of infection. In such cases, some medical professionals feel that such wounds should be kept relatively dry, while still others may advocate for the application of various ointment dressings with antibiotic properties to fight infection. Hence, it would be desirable to come up with a treatment strategy that is able to provide the best of all worlds.
On Aug. 30, 1948, Time Magazine reported that steam from an exploding locomotive had scalded Fireman Frank Mihlan of the Erie Railroad. When Mihlan was carried into Cleveland's Charity Hospital on Jul. 15, 1948, 70% of his body was burned, and doctors thought that Mihlan had little chance of survival. However, attending surgeons decided to try wrapping the Mihlan's burns in thin strips of aluminum foil, a technique developed by Toronto's Dr. Alfred W. Farmer. It was the first time that aluminum foil for burns had been used in the U.S.; the first time it had ever been used for burns of the whole body. Relief from pain was “miraculous”, and within 20 minutes of application, Mihlan was resting comfortably. As an added precaution, Mihlan was given intravenous fluids and penicillin. The aluminum foil, which looked like the inside wrapping of a cigarette package, apparently acted as a seal for the body fluids that seep from burned surfaces. It also apparently helped kill bacteria, speeding the healing process. Twelve days after being bandaged in the aluminum foil wrappings, Mihlan was out of bed. Eventually, Mihlan left the hospital unscarred, albeit temporarily reddened.
Further, a 2004 American Journal article reported:                Aluminum foil as a dry sterile initial covering for thermal burns under occlusive pressure dressings has been presented as a method of diminishing the maceration of a burn surface. The method appeared to influence favorably the local result by elimination of the use of ointments and by facilitating the dispersion of exudate to the periphery of the burn. No evidence of toxicity as a result of the treatment was found. The systemic reaction was, if anything, less obvious.        
Despite the above-mentioned anecdotal report and the reported research, public data is not readily accessible in-relation to the practicable applications of using aluminum foil as a healing agent. In addition, to date, there appears to be no commercially designed aluminum-derived medical products for general-purpose sale other than large blankets usually reserved for Emergency-Services organizations.
One existing known use for aluminum-derived products is in the employment of the astringent aluminum-based compound, aluminum chloride, which has been used in various concentrations in the art to apply to deodorant pads in order to cause constriction of sweat pores. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,588 to Santa Ana is directed to a disposable body deodorant pad and deodorant preparation therefor. The Santa Ana Patent basically dissolves 3 to 4 grams of aluminum chloride into about 130 cc of an acetone-isopropyl alcohol solution to achieve an effective constriction of the user's sweat pores. Despite this known use, there are no aluminum-based compositions of matter available on the market for acting as a styptic or otherwise sealing a wound.
Ostensibly, there simply is no specific product range available to the general public that employs both the natural and by-product medical advantages of aluminum. For example, there are no bandages on the market that are comprised of extremely thin aluminum layers or strips, and nor are there therapeutic creams, ointments, or other medicinal compositions that are infused with molecular compositions that substantially include aluminum.
It would be advantageous to develop a set of aluminum-infused healing/therapeutic products (e.g., specialized bandages, burn creams, etc.) that are easy for a consumer to safely use.